Code: Realize - The Guardian of Rebirth
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: Semua orang tentu punya masa lalu yang ingin mereka lupakan bukan? Namun saat masa lalu mengejar tanpa henti dan menolak untuk membiarkan kita hidup tenang, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menghadapinya. Mereka dalam cerita ini, semuanya, punya masa lalu yang seperti itu, namun menghadapinya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda dan mencoba menciptakan masa depan mereka.


Code: Realize

 _Prologue - I_

* * *

Sinopsis:

Semua orang tentu punya masa lalu yang ingin mereka lupakan bukan? Namun saat masa lalu mengejar tanpa henti dan menolak untuk membiarkan kita hidup tenang, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menghadapinya. Sepuluh orang dalam cerita ini, semuanya, punya masa lalu yang seperti itu, namun menghadapinya dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Bagaimana cara mereka menghadapinya untuk menciptakan masa depan yang berarti? Dan apakah masing-masing mereka dapat menemukan cinta di tengah perjalanan mereka?

* * *

 _Pair:_

Viktor Frankenstein x Francesca "Fran" Hartford

Arsene Lupin x Cardia Beckford

Abraham Van Helsing x Kikka Ainsworth

Saint-Germain x Aviana Lancaster

Impey Barbicane x Leona Quinton

* * *

 _~Francesca Hartford~_

* * *

Hal-hal aneh selalu terjadi di mansion milik Saint-Germain. Para penghuninya pun, bukanlah orang-orang normal yang biasa kau sapa di jalanan pada pagi hari, yah, menyapa seorang pencuri baik hati, ahli alkimia yang menjadi buronan negara dan pria yang bermimpi menginjakkan kaki di bulan bukanlah orang-orang yang bisa disebut normal. Pemilik mansion itu, Saint-Germain dan rekannya Aviana Lancaster menampung orang-orang itu; Arsene Lupin si pencuri lihai yang baik hati, Viktor Frankenstein si ahli alkimia kerajaan yang kini jadi buronan, dan Impey Barbicane si mekanis yang bermimpi ingin ke bulan. Walaupun penghuni yang menumpang tinggal di rumahnya bukanlah orang-orang normal, Saint-Germain dan Aviana menikmati setiap harinya dan merasa terhibur melihat aneka tingkah laku aneh yang dilakukan para penghuni mansion mereka.

"Oi, Sisi! Jangan main-main dengan peralatanku dong!" Teriak Impey sambil mengusir Sisi, si anjing yang dipungutnya beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Sisi menjauh – entah karena dia memang tidak menyukai Impey atau karena diteriaki—dan Impey mengambil salah satu _parts_ mesinnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Makanya, jangan taruh barang-barang sepenting itu di sembarang tempat." Kata Aviana yang tengah membaca buku.

"Maaf, Avi- _chan_ , peralatanku kan terlalu banyak jadi kadang aku lupa di mana aku meletakkannya." Kata Impey memberi alasan.

"Alasanmu terlalu banyak." Kata Lupin yang tengah membaca koran. "Omong-omong, Fran, daritadi apa sih yang kau cari?"

Viktor Frankenstein, si mantan alkimia kerajaan Inggris tengah membongkar-bongkar lemari di ruangan tersebut. Ia tampak bingung dan kalang kabut, tampak seperti seseorang yang kehilangan benda berharga.

"Tidak ada… Tidak ada…"

Aviana tertawa kecil. "Kau mungkin mau berhati-hati membongkar lemari itu. Saint-Germain bisa memarahimu jika ia lihat ada barang koleksinya yang cacat. Kau tahu sendiri dia saat marah akan menjadi seperti apa."

Viktor yang sedari tadi membongkar lemari dengan terburu-buru menghentikan gerakannya saat tersadar akan fakta mengerikan tersebut. Semua penghuni mansion ini tidak ada yang mau melihat kemarahan sang empunya mansion ini. Kali pertama dan –semoga—terakhir mereka melihat Saint-Germain maraha adalah saat Lupin tidak sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu guci antik milik Saint-Germain, dan… Anggap saja setelah itu Lupin bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau menyentuh apapun yang dimiliki oleh pria misterius berambut putih tersebut.

"Ugh… Benar juga, maaf… Apa ada yang melihat larutan kimiaku? Aku memasukkan mereka dalam beberapa botol kemarin tapi aku lupa di mana aku meletakkannya." Kata Viktor sambil pelan-pelan meletakkan kembali koleksi-koleksi Saint-Germain ke dalam lemari yang dibongkarnya.

"Larutan kimia? Maksudmu larutan berwarna hijau dan ungu yang ada dalam botol-botol kecil itu?" Tanya Impey yang berusaha memeluk Sisi yang terus-terusan kabur darinya.

"Iya, yang itu. Dan Impey, itu bukan larutan hijau-ungu, nama larutan itu—"

"Kalau itu, kau meninggalkan beberapa di bengkel kerjaku." Kata Impey buru-buru, tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebar si ahli alkimia tentang segala macam larutan peledak yang dipunyainya.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih, aku akan segera mengambilnya."

"Ah! Di luar hujan—Dia sudah pergi…" Kata Aviana yang tadi berniat menghentikan Viktor untuk pergi keluar.

"Dia itu terlalu cinta pada larutan itu atau apa sih?" Kata Impey.

"Entahlah." Hanyalah balasan yang bisa diberikan Aviana sebelum ia kembali membaca buku.

.

.

.

Viktor sejujurnya tidak begitu perduli akan hujan deras yang mengguyur membasahi dirinya saat ia berjalan ke arah bengkel kecil Impey. Yang menjadi permasalahannya sekarang ini adalah larutan-larutan yang ditinggalkannya. Larutan itu adalah larutan yang sedang ia kembangkan sebagai gas tidur atau semacamnya karena tidak lama lagi, ia dan teman-temannya akan melaksanakan rencana mereka.

Ya, rencana mereka untuk—

KLANG

Viktor berhenti. Ia belum memasuki bengkel Impey, masih berdiri di depan pintu masuknya (walau sejujurnya tidak ada pintu masuk di bengkel itu karena itu bengkel terbuka). Langkahnya terhenti karena ia mendengar suara besi berbenturan. Mungkin peralatan Impey jatuh? Tapi karena apa? Sisi ada di dalam dengan yang lainnya jadi tidak mungkin ia ada di sini untuk memainkan peralatan Impey. Mungkin binatang liar?

KLANG

Suara itu lagi. Perlahan, Viktor mendekati meja kerja kecil Impey, karena dari situlah ia mendengar asal suara tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerja Impey dan merunduk untuk melihat apa yang ada di bawahnya. Awalnya, ia tidak melihat apa-apa karena gelap (atau mungkin karena bengkel Impey terlalu berantakan dan sepertinya beberapa peralatannya ia tumpuk di bawah meja) namun kemudian ia melihatnya. Sehelai—tidak, beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah muda pucat. Viktor mengedipkan mata. Bingung. Ia tidak ingat ada orang yang mempunyai warna rambut serupa itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengulurkan tangan dan menarik salah satu helai rambut itu.

Begitu ia menariknya, terdengar suara rintihan dari bawah meja. Viktor tersentak kaget dan mundur.

"Apa itu tadi…?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia lalu mendekat dan merangkak masuk ke dalam meja kerja Impey. Walau meja kerja itu kecil, ternyata bagian bawahnya berantakan sekali seperti dugaan Viktor. Bagian-bagian pesawat dan mesin terbengkalai begitu saja di bawah meja dan kurangnya penerangan karena turunnya hujan sama sekali tidak membantu penglihatan Viktor yang memang sudah parah dari sananya (alasan kenapa dia memakai kacamata). Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukannya adalah meraba-raba, berharap ia menemukan sesuatu—atau mungkin seekor binatang atau bahkan manusia yang menyusup ke bengkel kecil ini. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. Pada awalnya ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, namun tidak lama kemudian ia merasakan tangannya memegang sesuatu yang lembut.

Sebelum Viktor bisa menganalisa apa yang baru ia pegang, tangannya yang diulurkannya barusan merasakan perih. Tangannya dipukul oleh seseorang karena bersamaan dengan saat ia menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut itu, ia mendengar suara teriakan perempuan. Sebelum ia sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, ia merasakan dua tangan kecil dan kurus mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia terjatuh, dan tampaknya, barang-barang yang ada di atas meja kerja Impey juga terjatuh karena Viktor sempat mendengar bunyi barang-barang berjatuhan. Tapi lebih penting daripada barang yang jatuh, badannya sakit sekali. Ia meringis dan mengelus-elus belakangnya yang terasa perih karena menabrak kaki meja akibat dorongan tadi.

"Siapa itu tadi?" Gumamnya. Ia mengangkat badannya dan membuka matanya, hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya berhadapan dengan mata biru safir yang tersembunyi di balik tirai-tirai rambut berwarna merah muda pucat.

"Uwaa!"

Viktor kaget dan sontak mundur. Saat itulah baru ia menyadari sosok misterius yang bersembunyi di bawah meja. Sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis. Gadis itu kecil dan kurus, tapi dari tinggi badannya Viktor tahu gadis itu mungkin seumuran dengannya atau lebih muda sedikit. Rambutnya panjang. Sangat panjang dan berantakan, bahkan wajah gadis itu saja tak bisa Viktor lihat dengan jelas karena tertutup oleh rambutnya yang panjang, namun Viktor masih bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna biru safir itu dari balik tirai-tirai rambutnya. Baju yang dikenakan gadis itu sangat lusuh. Bajunya juga sudah basah karena hujan dan robek di beberapa bagian.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya bertatapan saja hingga akhirnya Viktor memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Selamat siang." Sapanya ramah. Untuk sesaat gadis itu tidak memberikan reaksi. Gadis bermata safir itu hanya duduk menatap Viktordengan pandangan kosong.

"Selamat siang," Sapa Viktor lagi. "Kamu siapa? Sedang apa di sini?"

Tidak ada jawaban, untuk sesaat, Viktor takut kalau-kalau ia mengatakan hal yang salah, atau kalau-kalau ia tak seharusnya bertanya banyak terlebih dahulu. Keheningan mencekam kedua orang itu hingga pada akhirnya gadis di hadapan Viktor memiringkan kepalanya. Sorot matanya yang kosong berubah menjadi kerlingan bingung.

"Uuu…?" gumam gadis itu.

Itu bukanlah jawaban yang Viktor sangka atau inginkan. Tapi Viktor lega setidaknya mereka sudah keluar dari keheningan mencekam tersebut.

 _Mungkinkah aku berbicara terlalu cepat_? Pikir Viktor. Gadis di hadapannya tampaknya tak mengerti sepatah katapun yang diucapkannya jadi konklusi yang bisa dipikirkan Viktor hanyalah bahwa ia bicara terlalu cepat barusan sehingga gadis ini tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya tadi.

"Selamat siang." Katanya lagi dengan tempo yang lebih lambat. "Kamu siapa? Sedang apa di sini?"

"…Uuu…" Hanyalah jawaban yang bisa diberikan gadis itu.

 _Mungkin ia tak bisa berbicara._

Penemuan baru ini membuat Viktor makin bingung memikirkan cara untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Ia tidak bisa bahasa isyarat dan sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang yang tak bisa berbicara dan jujur saja ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Uuu… Uuu…" Gadis itu menggumam dan mendekati Viktor, suatu hal yang membuat ahli alkimia itu sontak mundur. Walau ia tinggal satu atap dengan seorang perempuan, tapi ia tak pernah melakukan kontak sedekat ini dengan seorang perempuan (Aviana selalu menjaga jaraknya dengan semua lelaki dalam mansion). Hal lain yang membuat Viktor mundur adalah karena pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu compang-camping dan robek di beberapa bagian. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya kelihatan, termasuk beberapa bagian yang seharusnya tertutupi. Gadis itu tampaknya tidak perduli tapi Viktor, sebagai seorang pria, merasa ia telah melihat hal yang seharusnya tak boleh ia lihat. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Ermm… I-Identitasmu bisa menunggu, yang jelas, a-ayo ikut aku. Kau harus mengganti bajumu." Kata Viktor. Ia mengulurkan tangan, berniat mengambil tangan gadis itu untuk menuntunnya ke mansion tapi gadis itu langsung menjauh dan berlari kembali ke dalam bengkel.

"Ah, hei!" Viktor berniat mengikutinya dan meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia tidak bermaksud buruk dan bermaksud menolongnya. Tapi detik berikutnya gadis berambut merah muda itu melemparinya dengan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja kerja Impey.

"W-Whoa!" Viktor terkejut dan berusaha menghindari peralatan besi yang dilempari oleh gadis itu tapi ia jadinya susah untuk mendekat. Gadis itu tampak takut setengah mati dan ia masih dilempari oleh peralatan-peralatan besi yang entah apa namanya.

Namun mendadak, gadis itu berhenti melempar. Viktor tidak tahu apa sebabnya karena gadis itu memunggunginya. Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kini sudah aman baginya untuk mendekati gadis itu, perlahan-lahan ia mendekat. Ia berhenti tidak jauh dari gadis itu, ia melihat melewati bahunya untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu. Ia melihat gadis itu memegangi botol larutannya. Gadis itu melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum dan sinar mata yang tampak seperti anak kecil. Ia membolak-balik botol larutan itu, mengangkatnya, mengocoknya (hal yang membuat Viktor sempat panik) dan memutar-mutar botol larutan itu.

Viktor tidak mengerti kenapa tapi tampaknya gadis itu tertarik sekali dengan botol larutan miliknya. Dan itu memberikannya ide.

"Umm, hei…" Ia menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu. Ia sedikit bersiap kalau-kalau gadis itu berbalik dengan ekspresi terkejut tapi nyatanya gadis itu berbalik ke arahnya dengan tenang dan tatapan yang gadis itu berikan kepadanya memperlihatkan bahwa gadis itu tak lagi takut dan tampaknya ia lebih tertarik untuk kembali melihat-lilhat botol larutan yang kini dipegangnya.

Viktor tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan botol larutan yang disimpannya. Sesuai yang diharapkannya, gadis itu tampak takjub melihat botol dalam genggaman Viktor. Ia mendekati Viktor untuk melihat botol dalam genggaman pria berkacamata itu.

"Kau… menyukai ini?" Tanya Viktor perlahan. Jawaban yang didapatkannya hanyalah tangan kecil gadis itu yang meraih dan meraba-raba botol dalam genggamannya. Viktor tersenyum kecil.

"Aku… Erm… Punya banyak botol ini dalam mansion. Kalau kau mau melihatnya ayo ikut denganku." Ajak Viktor, berharap gadis itu mengerti maksudnya. Si gadis masih sibuk memain-mainkan botol di tangan Viktor, dan tampaknya ia tidak mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan Viktor. Viktor menghela nafas.

 _Aku tidak punya pilihan lain… Mungkin ini agak terkesan jahat, tapi…_

Perlahan Viktor mundur, masih memegang botol larutan itu ditangannya. Sesuai dugaannya, gadis di hadapannya berjalan engikutinya. Ia merasa bersalah karena memperlakukan gadis itu seperti sesuatu yang sedang ia pancing, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gadis itu tak mengerti sepatah katapun yang ia ucapkan dan dia tidak akan mau ikut Viktor jika Viktor mengajaknya dengan cara normal.

 _Bagus… Sedikit lagi…_

Perlahan, dan sangat perlahan, Viktor memancing gadis itu masuk ke mansion. Begitu ia merasakan belakangnya menyentuh pintu masuk mansion, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang dan membuka pintu. Gadis itu masuk mengikutinya. Setelah itu Viktor menutup pintu.

"Akhirnya…" Ia menghela napas lega.

"Whoa!" Viktor tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan sentuhan pada tangannya yang memegang botol larutan tersebut. Ia berbalik dan mendapati gadis itu tengah mengangkat tangannya untuk mengamati larutan itu. Viktor menatap gadis itu sesaat lalu tersenyum. Ia sudah membawa gadis itu ke dalam mansion, jadi sekarang—

"Oi, Fran!"

 _Ah. Pas sekali_.

Impey berlari-lari kecil menghampiri ahli alkimia itu. "Kau ini, aku tahu kau cinta penelitan tapi—Eh? Siapa gadis itu?"

"Impey, _timing_ -mu bagus sekali. Apa yang lain masih di ruang tamu?" tanya Viktor, membiarkan gadis itu bermain-main dengan tangannya yang sedang memegang larutan kimia itu.

"Eh? Ah iya, masih. Omong-omong gadis itu siapa? Dan eh, kenapa… penampilannya begitu?" Tanya Impey dengan wajah agak memerah karena melihat beberapa bagian yang "terbuka" dari gadis itu yang disebabkan oleh bajunya yang robek-robek.

Viktor tertawa gugup. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu dia siapa… Yang jelas, ayo kita ke ruang tamu dulu."

.

.

.

"Hmm… dia tampaknya tidak merespon apapun yang aku katakan… Tampaknya dia tidak mengerti bahasa manusia?" Kata Aviana sambil tersenyum kecil sambil bermain-main dengan gadis asing yang baru saja memasuki mansion miliknya dan Saint-Germain.

Setelah mengajak gadis itu memasuki ruang tamu, Aviana memberikannya dan Viktor handuk untuk mengeringkan badan mereka sekalian untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Aviana telah mencoba untuk mengajaknya berkomunikasi, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengerti sepatah katapun yang diucapkan Aviana. Balasan yang diterima gadis berambut ungu itu hanyalah "Uuu" atau "Ah" dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Tidak mengerti bahasa manusia? Aviana, dia kan manusia, tidak mungkin dia tidak mengerti." Kata Lupin.

"Manusia jika tidak dibiarkan melihat dunia luar sejak lahir dan tidak diajari apa-apa tidak akan mengerti bahasa manusia bukan?"

Pernyataan tersirat tersebut membuat Viktor tersadar. Mungkinkah gadis ini belum pernah berkomunikasi dengan manusia lain sebelumnya? Bagaimana bisa? Atau apakah sejak lahir dia sendirian dan tidak ada yang mengajarinya apa-apa? Tapi jika begitu bagaimana caranya dia bisa hidup sampai sekarang? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang muncul tapi Viktor yakin bertanyapun, gadis itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya.

"Mungkin sekarang gadis ini harus mandi dulu. Ayo, biar kumandikan saja." Kata Aviana sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu, berniat membantunya berdiri. Namun si gadis berambut merah muda itu melepaskan genggamannya dan malah berlari ke arah Viktor dan bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"E-Eh?" Viktor melirik gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Wah, wah…" Aviana tersenyum kecil. "Sepertinya dia lebih suka dengan Viktor yah? Mungkin karena Viktor yang pertama menemukannya."

"Hmm… Yah bayi biasanya lebih menempel pada orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya sih." Kata Lupin.

"E-Eh?! T-Tapi tidak mungkin aku yang memandikannya kan?!" Kata Viktor panik.

"Iya sih… Bagaimana kalau tetap aku saja yang memandikannya, tapi Viktor menunggu di luar? Mungkin setidaknya selama ia tahu Viktor ada di dekat-dekat sini dia mau dimandikan olehku?" Kata Aviana memberi saran, walaupun sejujurnya ia tidak yakin ini berhasil.

"E-Eh?" Wajah Viktor memerah. Walau ia tidak akan memandikan gadis itu, tapi tetap saja menunggui seorang gadis mandi di depan pintu kamar mandi itu memalukan. Namun gadis di belakangnya tidak ada niatan untuk jauh-jauh darinya. Viktor menghela napas.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu…"

Aviana tersenyum kecil. Gadis bermata _heterochromia iridum_ itu berjalan duluan menuju kamar mandi. Viktor melirik gadis di belakangnya itu dan tersenyum.

"Ayo."

Begitu Viktor berjalan, gadis itu mengikuti Viktor tanpa banyak perlawanan. Viktor menghela napas lega karena sepertinya menangani gadis ini bukanlah perkara yang begitu sulit. Tentu saja, prediksinya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Saat mereka sampai di kamar mandi, gadis itu menolak untuk masuk ke dalam bersama Aviana. Dia terus-terusan menempel pada Viktor, menolak melepaskan genggamannya pada jaket Viktor. Viktor jadi kalang kabut, tidak mungkin dia akan memandikan gadis ini. Kalau gadis ini masih anak kecil mungkin dia masih mau mempertimbangkan tapi gadis ini hanya sedikit lebih muda darinya, jadi tidak mungkin—

"Sepertinya ia tidak mau… Viktor, kau harus memandikannya."

Wajah Viktor langsung memerah tak karuan.

"EHH?! A-Aviana, apa yang kau bicarakan?! D-Dia perempuan dewasa—tidak mungkin aku—!"

Aviana menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi ia tidak mau masuk bersamaku dan aku yakin dia juga tidak mau dimandikan olehku, kau yang harus melakukannya."

"T-Tapi—"

"Tidak apa, anggap saja dia anak bayi yang ada di dalam tubuh perempuan dewasa."

Viktor tak bisa memberikan perlawanan karena gadis itu memang tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Viktor. Maka, ia terpaksa melakukannya. Ia betul-betul gugup. Ia bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi selayaknya robot. Bagaimana ia tidak malu? Ia akan memandikan seorang perempuan. Perempuan dewasa pula.

Sementara itu, si gadis tampaknya lebih tertarik dengan kamar mandi berukuran besar itu dan juga bak mandinya yang lebar. Ia melongok ke dalam bak mandi untuk melihat air yang sudah disiapkan didalamnya. Dengan pandangan penasaran, ia mencoba mencelupkan ujung jarinya ke dalam air hangat itu. Saat merasakan hangatnya air itu, ia menarik tangannya, lalu, seperti anak kecil, ia memasukannya lagi lalu menariknya. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga Viktor tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya.

Mungkin aku tak perlu membuka bajunya, pikir Viktor. Bajunya sudah robek di beberapa bagian, lagipula baju yang dikenakan gadis itu lumayan lebar jadi ia bisa memandikannya tanpa membuka baju gadis itu.

Setelah puas bermain-main dengan air, gadis itu kembali menatap Viktor, memberikan pandangan yang seakan bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan di sini.

"Kemarilah." Kata Viktor sambil menginstruksikan gadis itu untuk mendekatinya. Viktor tidak tahu gadis itu mengerti atau tidak, tapi gadis itu mendekatinya. Viktor lalu mendudukannya pada sebuah bangku kayu di dekat bak lalu ia mengambil ember kayu dan menimba air dari bak.

"Aku akan menyiramimu dengan air sekarang." Katanya. Mengingat gadis itu tidak mengerti apa-apa, Viktor menyiraminya dengan pelan sekali. Awalnya gadis itu mengeluarkan teriakan kecil karena merasakan air menyentuh rambut dan tubuhnya tapi lama-lama ia sedikit terbiasa dan ia kembali tenang. Viktor lalu mengambil _shampoo_ dan mencuci rambut gadis itu. Kalau cuma rambut, tidak apa-apa jika ia melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi saat akan membersihkan badan gadis itu, tentu saja Viktor sudah memikirkan alternatif lain karena tidak mungkin ia menyentuh langsung tubuh gadis itu.

Rambut gadis itu sangat panjang dan menyapu lantai, Viktor sendiri kagum bagaimana seorang perempuan bisa punya rambut selebat dan sepanjang ini. Tapi tampaknya rambut bagian depan harus Viktor potong nanti karena mengganggu penglihatan gadis itu. Viktor masih mencuci rambut gadis itu, saat tangannya sampai ke bagian rambut yang dekat dengan leher, gadis itu mendadak menegang dan memegangi lehernya.

"Ada apa…?" Tanya Viktor.

Gadis itu – tentu saja—tidak menjawab dan terus memegangi lehernya. Viktor berpikir mungkin saja ada luka yang tidak mau ia perlihatkan di sana jadi Viktor mendiamkannya dan dengan hati-hati mencuci rambutnya lagi.

Setelah mencuci rambutnya, Viktor lalu memegangi tangan gadis itu dan meletakkan sabun di tangan gadis itu. Pria berkacamata itu lalu dengan pelan menggerakkan tangan gadis itu ke badannya agar gadis itu membersihkan badannya dengan tangannya sendiri, sekalian mengajarinya cara mandi.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Viktor untuk selesai memandikannya. Begitu selesai, Viktor mengajak gadis itu keluar kamar mandi setelah menutupi badannya dengan handuk (gadis itu belum melepaskan baju lusuhnya omong-omong). Saat mereka keluar, Aviana sudah menunggu mereka di luar dengan baju di tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada Viktor.

"Sudah?"

"…Sudah." Viktor mencoba tersenyum, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya. Dia baru saja berada dalam kamar mandi dengan seorang gadis, memandikannya pula.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamarku. Dia harus ganti baju. Oh, dan sebaiknya kita memikirkan nama untuknya." Kata Aviana.

"Nama?"

Aviana mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu dia lupa namanya atau apa dia tidak punya nama, tapi tak mungkin kita memanggilnya "Gadis" atau semacamnya bukan? Ia butuh nama."

Ah. Masuk akal, pikir Viktor. Ia dan gadis berambut merah muda itu lalu mengikuti Aviana ke kamar gadis berambut ungu tersebut. Begitu sampai, Viktor membantu Aviana menggantikan baju gadis itu, karena, seperti tadi gadis itu tidak mau Aviana menggantikan bajunya jadi Viktor harus membantu Aviana.

"Nah, sudah." Kata Aviana puas. Tidak seperti Aviana yang mengenakan gaun di bawah lutut, gadis itu mengenakan celana dengan sepatu bot panjang.

"Cocok sekali." Puji Viktor. "Ah ya, Aviana, apa kau punya gunting?"

"Gunting?"

Viktor mengangguk. "Aku tak berniat memotong pendek rambutnya… Tapi rambut bagian depannya harus di potong. Aku takut rambut bagian depannya mengganggu penglihatannya."

"Hmm… Benar juga." Kata Aviana. Ia lalu meraih gunting di meja riasnya dan memberikannya pada Viktor. "Ini."

"Terima kasih." Ia berbalik pada si gadis dan tersenyum. "Kemarilah."

Gadis itu tidak mendekat. Matanya tertuju pada gunting dalam genggaman pria berkacamata itu. Vviktor mengerutkan kening. Apa gadis itu takut?

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu." Kata Viktor menenangkan. "Kemarilah."

Gadis itu tampak ragu untuk sesaat sebelum benar-benar mendekati Viktor. Ia masih melirik ke gunting tersebut lalu ke Viktor sebelum ia duduk. Viktor memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia tampak tegang sekali. Sepertinya, walaupun responnya terhadap apaun ambigu sekali, gadis ini setidaknya masih mengerti sedikit-sedikit apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya itu satu kabar bagus.

"Kau mau aku saja yang mengguntingnya?" Tanya Aviana.

"Ah… Tidak, aku bisa melakukan ini." Kata Viktor. Ia lalu mengambil sedikit rambut depan gadis itu dan perlahan mengguntingnya. Ia merasakan gadis itu menegang dan mengeluarkan suara rintihan kecil.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa kok." Viktor berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia memotong rambut gadis itu hingga poninya agak pendek dan kini ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Viktor sedikit terkejut. Wajah gadis itu cantik. Pipinya memang gak kurus, tapi selain itu, kulitnya putih dan mata biru safirnya terlihat jelas dan tidak lagi tersembunyi di balik tirai rambut. Viktor terdiam sesaat, masih memandangi wajah gadis itu lewat cermin.

"Uh…?"

Gadis itu memegang tangan Viktor dan menatapya dengan bingung.

"Ah…" Viktor mengalihkan perhatian kembali ke si gadis. "Ah… Maaf. Maaf, ayo kita lanjut—"

"Uuu…" Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, mengkonfirmasi dugaan Viktor bahwa gadis ini, sedikit banyak, mengerti kata-kata mereka. Mungkin caranya merespon sajalah yang susah mereka artikan.

"Kau tidak mau ponimu lebih pendek dari ini?" Tanya Viktor perlahan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Tapi menurut Viktor poninya masih agak terlalu panjang.

"Hmm… Kalau memang dia maunya begitu…" Aviana maju, lalu perlahan ia mengambil beberapa helai poni gadis itu dan menyelipkannya di balik telinga sehingga yang tersisa hanya poni bagian tengah yang panjangnya sampai ke bawah dagu. "Apa begini lebih baik?" Tanya gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Uuu…" Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Oi~ apa kalian sudah selesai?" Mendadak pintu kamar terbuka dan Impey dan Lupin masuk ke dalam.

"Oh?" Lupin melihat gadis itu. "Hee.. Ternyata ada wajah cantik di balik tirai rambut yang tebal itu." Puji si pencuri _gentleman_ itu. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, tampak tak paham dengan perkataan Lupin.

"Uwaa~ Cantiknya! Kau tampak seperti malaikat—Eh? Namanya siapa yah?" Tanya Impey.

"Ah itu… " Aviana melihat ke arah Viktor. "Dia tampaknya lupa namanya sendiri… Atau mungkin malah tak punya nama, jadi kita yang akan menamainya."

"Hmm… Nama yah…" Impey mengelus dagunya, mulai memikirkan berbagai macam nama.

"Jangan kau yang memberi nama, nama yang kau berikan pasti aneh-aneh." Kata Lupin.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Aku akan memberikan nama yang indah untuk malaikat kita." Kata Impey.

"… Bagaimana kalau… Fran?" Kata Viktor. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu melihat ke arahnya.

"… Oi, Fran, kau menamainya dengan namamu sendiri?" Kata Lupin sambil menatap Viktor.

Wajah Viktor sontak memerah. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!" Ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. "A-Aku tidak kepikiran nama lain!"

"Hee… Tapi kau bisa menamai larutan-larutanmu yang jumlahnya entah ada berapa." Impey menambahkan. Wajah Viktor memerah mendengar fakta itu.

"Yah… Tapi kan Viktor yang menemukannya, lagipula kalau gadis ini menyukai nama itu tak masalah." Kata Aviana. "Ah, dan itu berarti kita semua harus memanggil Viktor dengan nama depannya."

"Aku tidak masalah sih." Kata Lupin. "Dia sendiri bagaimana? Apa mau dinamai "Fran"?" Lupin melihat ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"A-Atau kita bisa menamainya Francesca dan nama panggilannya Fran?" Usul Viktor yang masih malu.

"…Itu artinya kau tetap mau menamainya Fran kan?" Kata Lupin.

"Ugh…"

Aviana tertawa kecil. "…Bagaimana? Apa kamu suka nama itu?" Tanya Aviana sambil menatap si gadis.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar dan kembali menatap Aviana. Tampakanya dia belum mengerti betul apa yang sedaritadi mereka bicarakan.

"Namamu," Kata Aviana, "Kami ingin menamaimu "Francesca" tapi kami akan memanggilmu "Fran". Apa kau suka nama itu?"

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

Viktor tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat datang di mansion ini, Fran."

 _To be continue_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Eh… Ide yang terealisasikan setelah menonton animenya XD jujur selama ini saya cuma menonton _walktrhough_ game-nya lalu saya dan teman saya iseng-iseng menciptakan Ocs untuk karakter lain karena kami pribadi menyukai pair Lupin x Cardia dan saya tambah bahagia karena banyak _hint_ Lupin x Cardia di animenya walau begitu cowok yang saya suka sih bukan Lupin melainkan Saint-Germain _even thought his route is a roller coaster of feels_ , sementara teman saya menyukai Viktor Frankenstein jadi Frensesca ini adalah OC ciptaannya dan ide pertemuan mereka juga teman saya yang memikirkannya XD semoga para pembaca suka. Nantikan chapter berikutnya yah~

 **Francesca Hartford**

Kanji : フランチェスカ・ハートフォード  
Romanji : Furanchesuka hātofōdo  
Alias : Fran-chan, Fran, Nona kecil  
Ulang Tahun : Unknown  
Usia : Unknown  
Ras : Unknown  
Jenis kelamin : Perempuan  
Tinggi : 159cm  
Berat : 45 kg  
Warna mata : Biru Safir  
Warna rambut : Merah muda  
Pekerjaan : Tidak ada  
Keluarga : Tidak ada  
Kekuatan : -Masih Rahasia-  
Seiyuu : Kaori Nazuka (suaranya seperti Heroine dari anime Amnesia)

* * *

 _Next Prologue_

 _~Aviana Lancaster~_

* * *

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MAAF JIKA ADA TYPO/KESALAHAN PENULISAN**


End file.
